monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth
|Ailments = (Extreme Only) |Weakest to = |Habitats = Elder's Recess |Monster Size = 3423.65cm |Monster Relations = None |Generation = Fifth }} Behemoth is an Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. Physiology The Behemoth is a creature from another world. It is a colossal quadruped with purple skin and little hair over its body except a mane of black spiked hair on its back. Its body and front legs are absurdly muscular, though its hind legs are less so. The Behemoth's head is vaguely canine with a pair of sharp horns and piercing blue eyes that do not close. Behemoth's thick tail ends in long barb-like hairs. When Behemoth has gained enmity its eyes and body glow red. Behavior and Abilities Behemoth are among the most formidable creatures in their home worlds due to their immense strength, powerful spells, and tendency to cast powerful attacks upon death. This is especially the case for the one in the New World. Behemoth possesses exceptional physical strength and is among the very few beings in the Monster Hunter world known to wield genuine magic. This includes dropping meteors, summoning windstorms and thunderbolts, causing the ground to erupt with power, and even healing itself. Taking down the Behemoth is a feat that only the best Hunters can hope to accomplish, even with a coordinated and well-equipped team. The Behemoth is incredibly aggressive and ill-tempered, but whether this is due to their innate hostility, agitation at being suddenly transported to the New World, or both is a matter of debate. Useful Information * Behemoth can be fought alone, but this is much more difficult than fighting it as designed; it is best fought with a full party, with some hunters playing specific roles: ** Instigator - Also known as a Tank, the instigator's job is to attack Behemoth's head and gain its enmity (a.k.a Aggro, identified with a red line connecting from Behemoth to the target). The Behemoth will focus most of its attacks on the instigator and stop using most of its magical attacks such as Charybdis, making it easier for the other hunters to set up and execute their own attacks. Weapons should be chosen to allow the hunter to easily reach Behemoth's head (like the Heavy Bowgun), block powerful attacks (like the Lance or Charge Blade), or avoid them (like the Insect Glaive). Weapons that can block will obtain Behemoth's enmity more easily, but any player can gain Behemoth's enmity regardless of weapon choice. ** Healer - The Healer brings healing items (and the items to combine them) and focuses on keeping the other hunters, especially the instigator, from getting knocked out. Nevertheless, hunters should bring their own healing items in case of emergencies, especially Lifepowder. ** Other hunters should concentrate on breaking parts and otherwise doing as much damage to Behemoth as possible, taking the role of DPS. Attacks to the head, even when trying to break the horns, should be done sparingly as to avoid taking enmity from the instigator. It's much safer to bomb the horns while the Behemoth is asleep to break them. * Flash Pods will stop Behemoth from casting Charybdis and will reset enmity. ** Extreme Behemoth will gain complete immunity from Flash Pods after two successful flashes, as it is a Tempered Monster. * Unlike most other Monsters, Behemoth can cast spells, which the game will helpfully warn you about: ** Charybdis is a whirlwind attack (similar to that caused by Kushala Daora) that is cast on a single Hunter. It remains for a long time after the initial cast. ** Meteor is a Fire-based attack that drops a rock from the sky. It usually targets a Hunter when cast. In later phases of the fight, multiple Meteors will drop. Extreme Behemoth can call multiple Meteors at the start of the fight. ** Thunderbolt is a Thunder-element attack that flinches nearby Hunters then calls down lightning bolts in an arc-shaped pattern. ** Comet is a variation of Meteor that leaves a rock behind after impact. These rocks will be necessary later in the hunt but can be destroyed. It is also the Instigator's job to keep the fight away from set Comets to avoid breaking them. ** Ecliptic Meteor is a massive attack that will instantly K.O. a hunter from anywhere on the map, bypassing guard, invincibility, and Guts/Felyne Moxie. The only safe places are right behind a Comet between the hunter and the impact, or inside the Tent in Camp, or by using the Final Fantasy XIV Jump emote at the right timing. Known Habitats Behemoth can be seen inhabiting Elder's Recess. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter: World (Introduced) * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * None Spin-offs * None In-Game Description Game Data Physiology Rewards High-Rank= Notes References Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:MHW Monsters Category:Collaboration Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters